The Hunger Games Destiel Style
by Sea-Star's Best Friend
Summary: The Hunger Games, a brutal fight between 24 young tributes. Castiel finds himself in the middle of it with the boy who had saved him years ago with a few loaves of bread, Dean Winchester. Castiel tries to survive, but he can't figure out why Dean Winchester is acting the way he is to him after years of torment. Oh, how Castiel misses his brother Jimmy. Can Dean save Castiel?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my new story! And its Destiel in the Hunger Games. NOTE: The Hunger Games will have two male tributes! Anyway, this story will be on Wattpad to under the same name. My name on there is Kamen Rider W, because Kamen Rider is awesome right? It is. 3 W, Wizard, OOO, Kuga, Decade, DiEnd, Fourze, and Gaim 3 Ah mou, guys, I just got into Super Sentai on accident...and Captain Marvelous is just... ugh. I can't even finish my sentence. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story and don't hate my spelling errors! Keep Calm, steal treasure. Keep Calm have a donut. Keep calm and do a keyword lookup with your partner. Carry on my wayward sons and daughters.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOT EVEN THE WORD FONT! :/ I WISH. IMAGINE THE WORD FONTS I COULD DO!

Castiel Novak woke before the sun could pass over the horizon. He ran his hand down the tattooed black wings on his back that both Jimmy and he had gotten when they were 13. He quietly pulled on his hunting clothes, his father's old trench coat, and his brother's well worn boots and slipped out of the house earlier than his usual time. Today was Reaping day, and Castiel wanted to get a head start in the forest before the Peace Keepers rolled in. He quietly made his way to the Meadow where he slipped under the dead electric fence and into the beckoning forest.

Castiel used to have a hunting partner, but he had gotten terribly sick two years ago and died. Castiel still woke up crying from that, he no longer had the familiar feel of his twin brother by his side. All he had left was a permanent cold feeling in his chest that had been Jimmy. Jimmy, his larger, braver brother that had protected Castiel all his life had been brought to his knees by pneumonia. Hunting without him was harder than Castiel ever thought. He refused to take another partner with him, and Castiel knew that he could practically get anybody from the Seam. Gabriel even offered to go out with him. Castiel refused every time, because the woods were Jimmy and Castiel's sacred place. Both he and his brother had been alive there, free, flying with the wind. Plus, Castiel promised himself that he would never take anyone back to Jimmy's lake. The one that Jimmy dragged the small, weak Castiel out to see.

As Castiel reached the hollow tree trunk where both Castiel and Jimmy's bows and arrows lay, the sun started casting its hazy glows over the land. He slung the bow to his back and grabbed a full quiver of arrows. Then Castiel gracefully caught a hold of a low hanging branch and swung himself into the tree. Then, he was jumping from branch to branch climbing ever higher to the top of the trees. Defying gravity was the one thing Castiel could do with ease. To him, it felt like he could fly. His feet never touched the ground and he was free for just a minute. Free of his crippling sadness, his depression. Free of the hatred of the entire District. Free of the labels people put on him. Castiel Novak the tiny twin boy that was born dead. The poor lonely Castiel Novak boy who's closest contact, his twin brother Jimmy, is dead. That poor faggot boy who likes men instead of women. The wealthy called him the gay Novak boy who was an abomination of life. The woods were his home, not the pathetic shack the Novak's owned. Jimmy was alive here, not in the house. The forests in which he hunted alone was the only place that he could connect with him, because the only person who truly loved Castiel for who he was happened to be dead.

Eventually, Castiel found himself at the clearing's edge to the Lake. From that vantage point, he could see Jimmy's grave sitting on the little mound at the water's edge. The three graves beside Jimmy's saddened Castiel even more. The sunlight shimmered off of it as if mocking Castiel. The grass was a whole lot greener and healthier around Jimmy's grave than anywhere else in the forest. It was his routine. Just once a year, he'd drag himself to the grave. He wanted to feel that _bond_ again that he always had with Jimmy, and he always felt it at his grave site. Even after two years, it was still too much for Castiel to bear. He still woke up crying for Jimmy. His footsteps were slow, careful. Memories of their pasts together flashed through his head. Castiel's first hunt with their father and Jimmy. Jimmy beating the crap out of the Dean Winchester and his jock group at school after they tossed little Castiel in the trash can. Castiel crawling into Jimmy's bed when he got scared at night. Jimmy teaching Castiel the stuff he couldn't understand in school. All those memories that Castiel cherished had been wiped away from him. Castiel remembered what Michael had said to him just recently, _you became impossibly strong and brave after Jimmy died. I'm proud of how you changed._ Castiel wanted to laugh darkly at that. He was still the weak, little boy that Jimmy had always protected. At least _that_ Castiel wasn't all broken up inside and colder than ice.

"Are you, Are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man they say who murdered three," Castiel softly sang the lyrics that his father had once told him. "Strange things did happen here, no stranger would It be if we met at midnight at the hanging tree."

The birds around the clearing fell silent to Castiel's singing, for this lonely boy had the most amazing singing voice in the district. Just like Castiel's father, it was raw, beautiful, and just a little sad. As Castiel finished the song, his forest companions repeated it immediately. All around him, mocking jay's burst into song. Castiel's steps finally took him to his brother's grave, where he sank to his knees. He placed his trembling hand over the marble stone and slowly ran his hands down the engagement of his name. _James "Jimmy" Novak. 2046-2060. Loving brother, son, friend. We will never forget you._ To his left, beside Castiel, was his mother and father's graves. _Chuck Novak. 2018-2058. Becky Rosen-Novak. 2019-2058._ To his right was his other brother's grave, the one who died in the Hunger Games. _Balthazar Novak. 2039-2055._ See Michael was wrong about his mourning period, Castiel thought to himself. This was evidence enough of everything that he had had to lose

Castiel redirected his attention to Jimmy's grave as he pulled his knees to his chest and slowly rocked back and forth. Castiel started spouting out everything that had happened to him that year. He talked of how Gadreel had stood up for him much like Jimmy had when Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte, Gordon Walker and Crowley Fergus MacLeod had beaten him up. How Gabriel had managed to smuggle sweets from the Capital all the way to District 12 and sold some at the Hob. How Gabriel wasn't ready to come home yet, he was still running with the group he was in. How Anna was doing with her healing skills and how many people she managed to save. How Michael had tried helping Castiel feel again and so much more. By the time he was done, the sun was completely above the horizon and was warm on his back.

Castiel reached out one final time to his brother's grave before turning away. Then he quickly walked out of the clearing, only to return another year later. He quickly checked the snares that he had set up, which weren't empty, and gathered some strawberries from Jimmy's patch. He discovered it years ago and showed Castiel, who in turn, suggested Jimmy put a net over it to get more of the berries. Then Castiel returned the bow to the hollow tree, scampered out of the forest, under the District fence and headed over to the Mayor's house. The mayor was his best customer on the strawberries, and unfortunately, Castiel didn't have enough time to head to the Hob and trade a few squirrels for material, soap, and thread. After the reaping, Castiel and the rest of his family would sit down to a good meal. Michael would thank God that Anna nor Castiel had been chosen for the Hunger Games. Then they'd watched the two male tributes, since this was the year that two males would be chosen unlike last year where it was two females, die in some nasty, bloody way. Castiel would go back to school as a Junior. He'd hopelessly pin after his number one bully, Dean Winchester. His bright green eyes that reminded him so much of the forest, all those freckles that Castiel wish he could count, and his short dark blonde hair that he wanted to run his hands through. He had the large muscles, the height, the attitude that Castiel liked. However, the smiles, the winks were all directed to the girls in his school. Not him, no, he got the crap beat out of him instead by that beautiful man. _Stop, Castiel. Don't think of him, he'll only bring you down!_ He thought to himself.

Then, Castiel ran smack dab into the Mayor's back door. Of course, Castiel wasn't paying attention as his thoughts ran wild. _What an idiot,_ he thought bitterly. He knocked three times, shuffled the bag on his shoulders, and waited patiently. Soon, the door was opened by a blonde-headed girl that was his age, an inch or so off of his height, and had the most stubborn attitude that he ever knew. Castiel knew her, of course, she was in school with him and she always bought the strawberries from him. She failed to, however, remember his name correctly. Jo Harvelle wasn't mean with him at all, but since Castiel was the fag of the district, no one ever wanted to socialize or be friends with him. That made getting over Jimmy's death a whole hell of a lot harder to do.

"Oh, hey Castien," Jo greeted with a small smile.

"It's Castiel. Hello, Jo. I have more strawberries if your mother wants them?" Castiel asked quietly.

She nodded, "Yeah. Give me a sec."

Then she disappeared from the door. Moments later, she came out with money in hand and Jo and Castiel made the trade. Then he was all but sprinting from the door. See, Jo was Dean's best friend and he didn't want to stick around long enough in case the teen came by and continued Castiel's suffering. He was not lucky at all.

"Hey, Castiel!" Crowley shouted mockingly.

Castiel closed his eyes tight, trying to hide the shiver of fear the larger boys gave him. He tightened the bag to his back ready to bolt. Coming down the street was Crowley, Benny, Gordon, and of course Dean. Beautiful Dean Winchester who's parents owned a bakery. Dean Winchester who took care of his little brother, Sam, and could be loving and kind at some points. Castiel knew that, because Dean once saved his life. A long time ago, of course, when his parents had died and it was just Michael, Jimmy, Castiel, and Anna struggling to stay alive. Since Michael was 18 at the time, the officials let the Novak children stay together. Castiel remembered those times vividly, when he had actually reached out to his sister and other brother. Michael was lost then, and sick. He didn't take care of his three younger siblings, just stayed in bed and cried. He had lost his twin to, Lucy, or that's what Michael called him. Castiel was never told his real name or what happened to him. However, the final straw was when both their parents died when the mine had a cave in. Castiel remembered how Jimmy, Anna, and he had been starving to death. Soon, Jimmy started slipping away to, giving up, and that scared Castiel so bad. So, one day when the Novak's were just skin and bones, Castiel took some of their baby clothes to the market and tried to sell them.

By the time a cold, hard rain started to engulf District 12, Castiel lost all hope at feeding his family. He remembered following the smell of delicious bread baking and had sank down beside a tree content to die there. Fear laced its way through him being so far away from Jimmy, but he also felt sick. He wanted to be the one to take care of Jimmy, Anna, and Michael this time, but he had failed. Now they were going to die. Hopelessness had settled into his shivering bones. But then the most extraordinary thing happened. He heard a ruckus inside the bakery and an angry man's voice shouting. A women's voice trying to calm the man down. Then Dean Winchester stumbled out with two partially burnt loaves in hand and an angry red handprint on his face. His father screamed at him to throw the loaves to the pigs, and that's where the boy was heading. Castiel perked his head up in mild interest. Then, bright forest green eyes met Castiel abnormally blue ones. What almost floored Castiel though, was how similar his eyes were to Jimmy's. Granted, they were brighter and more alive, but they were like Jimmy. The boy was absolutely beautiful, and he was looking straight at Castiel. His heart seized beating. Then the boy looked around as if looking for someone, then he threw the loaves to Castiel. One at a time and disappeared back inside.

Castiel shoved them into the inside of his father's trench coat and ran off, hope filling him once again. He had burst through the door, yelling, shouting to his siblings that he had food. He could feed them now. He quickly got his brothers and sister sat down at the table and he dished out one of the loaves evenly. For the first time in months, Castiel had been full from the bread. Later that night when he curled up with Jimmy to sleep, Castiel wasn't so scared anymore. The next morning, they finished up the last of the bread and went to school on full stomachs. Castiel absentmindedly glanced around the yards for Dean Winchester, but he was not there. However, after school, Jimmy took Castiel and they both headed out to the forest. There, Jimmy taught Castiel everything he knew about hunting and gathering. The light slowly lit up Jimmy's eyes and the twins made quit the hunting pair. In the woods, neither used words as they communicated, like it always had been when they still had parents. That night, they brought home meat and greens to eat and trade. The Novak children were not doomed. When Jimmy and Castiel were old enough, they both took Tesserae. They both used their stubborn attitudes and didn't let Anna do the same. When Castiel did see Dean Winchester at school again, the boy never acknowledged him. Well, until Castiel came out as gay and then he became his number one tormentor. So, Castiel slowly fell in love with him a far, taking his beatings without comment. Only when his friends joined in did Castiel attempt to fight back. Jimmy backed him up for two whole years, than he got sick…and died. Then, Castiel was alone and quit fighting.

"Oi! Are you ignoring us?" Crowley hissed, snapping Castiel out of his thoughts.

"Crowley, I wish not to fight today!" Castiel pleaded.

The group of jocks stepped closer, all of them snickering at the tiny boy in front of them.

"What's in the bag?" Gordon asked demandingly.

Castiel's hands tightened into fists, and grit his teeth. "None of your business."

Benny looked at Dean. "Should we give him some bruises, brother?"

Dean looked at Castiel with a menacing smile. "Hell yeah. It'll make a nice addition to his face, you know, in case he gets reaped this year."

Then the group of boys charged at Castiel, who in turn pivoted on his heels and ran. He jumped over impossibly high barriers, and ran faster than anyone in the district. The group of jocks behind him could barely keep up with the small, graceful boy. Within minutes he saw his opening, a slanted roof with enough purchase for a lithe boy like him to get up on. He jumped and hit the metal roof with a thud and scampered up the side. Then he jumped from roof top to roof top in the direction of his home. The boys were lost behind him. He saw his window that he left open for that very reason and jumped towards it. He tucked his knees to his chest and somersaulted through the safety of his window gracefully and landed without any harm. He did, however, make a lot of noise.

"Cassie?" Anna asked quietly through the door.

"I'm back," Castiel answered a little more coldly then he planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! In celebration of today and how AWESOME it is, I have added another chapter! I really do hope you guys like it, I blew off three of my highschool classes to write this lol. Anyway, today is the day I found out about Kamen Rider Ghost and his Cameo Kamen Rider Drive's episodes, and then... The Kamen Rider Network on Facebook is getting excited to! Oh, its a brilliant day. Can't wait. I hope you all enjoy this! :D XD**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing, at all. Or else DESTIEL WOULD HAVE ALREADY BEEN CANON IN SEASON 5! OMG.**

Chapter 2: The Reaping

"Here, put this on," Michael said as he handed Castiel one of his very pristine suit jackets.

"Michael, but…" Castiel tried to protest.

Michael shook his head, holding the jacket out further. "It's not much, the best I can do, but I want you to wear it."

Castiel took the jacket and pulled it on. Although it was a little big, covering parts of his hands. He gave Michael a rare, genuine smile. Even though Castiel had a hard time connecting with people after Jimmy, he could easily read through the lines of what Michael was saying. He was apologizing, like he always does, for Jimmy, for their parents, their lost brothers. Because if there was anyone who knew what it felt like to lose a twin, Michael was one. Castiel could almost hear what Michael was trying to convey. _I'm sorry for letting Jimmy go out in that cold rain. I'm sorry for letting you, Jimmy, and Anna starve as I forgot to take care of you like I should have._ _I'm sorry for not protecting you against the bullies that plague you alone._

"You look great Cas," Anna said as she appeared around the corner.

She was dressed in one of their mother's bright blue dress and soft blue flats. Her fiery red hair was piled on top of her head, no doubt Michael's doing. Michael was dressed in a blue long-sleeved shirt covered by a black overcoat and black tie. His black slacks were neatly ironed and cleaned. Castiel himself was dressed in a clean white button-down shirt, a black overcoat, and a red backwards tie. He attempted to tame down his wild black hair, but it was no use.

The three sat down at their table, which pitched slightly to the left, and had a quick lunch before the Reaping. As their clock struck 2, however, they closed the front door behind them and migrated to the city square where the two unlucky guys would be chosen.

A decent crowd had already gathered in the square by the time the Novak children had reached there. Peacekeepers ushered District 12 residents into their places. The 19 and older in the back, the girls on the left and the boys on the right. Castiel was pushed away from his little sister and his big brother and put into place beside the other Seam boys of his age, 16. They were deathly quiet. Castiel's eyes locked onto the Winchesters coming to the square. John and Mary stayed behind, but Sam and Dean were ushered into their places. Since Dean was considered wealthy, he stood by the rich 16 year olds in front of the Seam's boys. Castiel got the perfect view of the back of his head, but his conscience was wondering. Balthazar had been 17 years old when he had been reaped for the games. That had been many years ago, but he had been reaped. Castiel watched Balthazar die within the first hour of the games. The damn blood bath at the cornucopia had gotten his older brother.

Castiel watched quietly as the square filled up with the last of the District 12 residents. At exactly 3:00 o'clock, people filed out of the Justice Building. Effie Trinket, the annoying announcer or something of District 12. She had bright pink hair, a pink coat, pink shirt, and disgustingly enough, a bright pink skirt. It was a lot better from last year, of course, when she was colored in all green. After her came District 12's mayor, Ellen Harvelle, in a blue women's business suit. After her came the brainwashing Naomi, but what her purpose was, Castiel never figured out. After her came District 12's mentor, Charlie Bradbury. Her fiery red hair reminded Castiel so much of Anna that it hurt.

"Hello, District 12!" Effie said in a fake cheerful voice. She smoothed out her skirt as she spoke into the microphone. "As you may know, it's the two male tributes year. So, we just have the one ball of male tributes! Now, the video!"

Of course, Castiel thought bitterly. People like Dean Winchester only had their names in the ball at least 12 times. Castiel, however, had his name entered 42 times. His chances of getting picked were quite high, the same with all the other Seam boys. A foreboding feeling settled in his heart and his hands became clammy. Castiel watched the Peace keepers fiddle with an expensive piece of machinery and then the video started playing. First, it was the Capitol's anthem, an ugly song in his ears. Then the video started talking about the rebellions, the natural disasters. District 13's rise to try and claim power, and then their demise. Then the speaker on the video talked of the very first Hunger Games, which had a male and female tribute instead of the two male and two female tributes. The propaganda made Castiel yawn, and his bright blue eyes glared daggers at the screen. _If all the Districts were important, then the Seam wouldn't have such poor people who couldn't even save people with pneumonia. If Jimmy would have lived in the capitol, then he would have been treated!_ Castiel thought bitterly to himself. The video eventually ended and then Effie Trinket walked back across the podium and to the microphone.

"The Capitol," Effie sighed compassionately, her voice higher than any normal human's. "President Crowley saved our lives and everything we worked for when those…monsters in District 13 threatened to destroy us! Anyway, its time to reap our tributes!"

Effie turned and slowly dug through the ball. She eventually picked one that she liked and pulled it out carefully. She unfurled the slip of paper and turned her attention back to the podium.

"Our first male tribute!" Effie exclaimed. "Castiel Novak."

Castiel's stomach plummeted to his feet as he heard his name called. His stomach twisted and turned as the boy's around him turned to give him a clear path to the podium.

"NO!" Castiel heard Michael scream. He glanced over to see his brother struggling to be free of the other citizens holding him back. "PLEASE. I'LL VOLUNTEER!"

Michael, of course was too old to volunteer. But as Castiel watched his brother fighting the people around him, warmth, instead of fear and coldness, spread through him. He really hadn't been alone, his brother really did care about him.

Castiel swallowed quickly. "Michael. I-I'll be fine. Remain quiet."

Then Castiel turned and headed for the stairs, Michael not shutting up at all. His heart physically heart at the fight Michael was giving. He knew tonight that Michael would somehow get in contact with Gabriel and maybe, just maybe, they would come for Castiel. Then they'd take Anna and the Novaks' would run for the forests. That was only a fantasy. Castiel was going to die, and he was going to see Jimmy again. His sister and brother would live on, unlike Castiel who, after Jimmy died, couldn't.

He heard Dean's posse snickering, sending cruel comments his way. Castiel ignored them all as he mounted the steps and joined Effie Trinket on the stage.

"Wow, that was quiet eventful. Unfortunately, I assume that he is too old to volunteer. Anyway, the next tribute," Effie said happily.

 _Only a morbid person could remain happy as children were reaped to kill each other._ Castiel thought. His legs suddenly felt shaky as he waited for his 'partner' to be called.

"Ah, Dean Winchester," Effie exclaimed excitedly.

 _No. Oh gods, no!_ A violent shiver spread its way through his body as he watched his tormenter, the love of his life, the bully that made him want to kill himself, the boy who saved him and his family with two loaves of bread, walk towards the stage. He seemed much more confident, much more sure of himself then Castiel. Dean's intoxicating smell overwhelmed Castiel as he stood beside him.

"The tributes of District 12," Effie Trinket announced, hoping for applause.

Instead, however, trading partners from the Seam raised three fingers into the air. Soon the whole crowed took part in the silent salute. Some of them, of course, didn't understand the meaning of the sign, but the ones that did were the ones that knew Castiel. Knew him outside the label that people put on him. To them, he was the young adult who had lost almost everyone he ever truly loved and worked extra hard to keep his family alive. He wasn't 'the fag' or the 'abomination of life and its creation'. Castiel refused not to cry as he watched the crowd signal his father's salute to the world. Instead, he locked his eyes onto Michael. His brother looked sickly, broken once again. He suddenly felt determination spike through him. He couldn't leave Anna and Michael like Lucy, like Balthazar, like his parents, and like Jimmy. He couldn't let Michael and Anna go through anymore emotional pain. He would fight, and Castiel _would_ come home.

Then Castiel and Dean Winchester were ushered into the Justice building by the Peace keepers and separated.


End file.
